The Second War Begins
by Tenebrae Rosa
Summary: I’ve chosen an extract from Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix and rewrote it into my own version, adding my OC. I do not own Harry Potter nor the book and the plot. Those belong to JK Rowling. Ten, however belongs to me as some changes in this extract


**The Second War Begins**

**By Drago-Kai**

**Disclaimer: I've chosen an extract from Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix and rewrote it into my own version, adding my OC. I do not own Harry Potter nor the book and the plot. Those belong to JK Rowling. Ten, however belongs to me as some changes in this extract. Enjoy. **

Harry Potter crossed to the door of Hagrid's hut as fast as he could and pulled it open; he was out in the sunshine again before Hagrid had finished saying goodbye, and walking away across the emerald green lawn. Once again, people called out to him as he passed. He closed his eyes for a few moments, wishing they would all vanish, that he could open his eyes and find himself alone in the grounds…

A few days ago, before he his exams had finished and he had seen the vision Voldemort had planted in his mind, he would have given almost anything in the wizarding world to know he had been telling the truth, for them to believe that Voldemort was back, and to know that he was neither a liar nor mad. Now, however…

A sob made him turned around sharply, looking at the direction from where it came from. It was right at the edge of the forest. He walked a short way around the lake, towards the bank to find someone there. A student, no doubt about the uniform, curled up in a ball, their shoulders shaking. He walked a bit further and with the light shining on its head, the brown hair visible, Harry gasped inaudibly.

Ten was there, sitting at the bank, sheltered from the gaze of passers-by behind a tangle of shrubs, crying. She had been sniffing for some times and crying so hard, her eyes were red within minutes.

Without making any sound whatsoever, Harry made his way towards her and sat down beside her, bringing his knees up to his chest. Feeling his presence, Ten stopped crying and looked to her side to see him. He was staring out over the gleaming water, thinking…

Perhaps the reason he wanted to be alone or at least away from the laughing people was because he felt isolated from everybody since his talk with Professor Dumbledore. An invisible barrier separated him from the rest of the world. He was- he had always been- a marked man. It was just that he had never really understood what that meant…

And yet sitting here on the edge of the lake, with the terrible weight of grief dragging at him, with the loss of Sirius so raw and fresh inside, he could not muster any great sense of fear. It was sunny, and the grounds around him were full of laughing people, and even though he felt as distant from them as though he belonged to a different race, it as still very hard to believe as he sat here that his life must include, or end in, murder…

"Harry?" she whispered ever so softly. The soft, soothing of the girl's voice made him snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to her, his eyes brimming with his own tears, a small smile on his lips. He lifted his hand and stroked her soft cheek gently. Ten gave a sob and crawled towards him, hugging him tight as she cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. Harry comforted her, rubbing her back as his own tears rolled down his pale cheeks, landing on the girl's lips. She was looking up at him when the first tear dropped and landed on her. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled brightly for the first time since Sirius's death.

Harry didn't say anything. He just sat there for a long time, facing out at the water, trying not to think about his godfather or to remember that it was directly across from here, on the opposite bank, that Sirius had once collapsed trying to fend off a hundred Dementors…

The sun had set before he realised he was cold. He was about to make a move in getting up when a cloak was wrapped around him. Confusion features written all over his face and he looked down at the girl in his arms. Ten wasn't looking at him, but was staring at the clasp of the cloak.

"Ten," he whispered. Said girl made a sound: she was listening.

"Can- can I have… a-a kiss?" he croaked, his voice breaking. Ten looked up at him in surprised. She have never thought that he would asked this, especially during the phase they are going through. But she smiled nevertheless, the smile reaching her sparkly eyes.

She leaned forward and softly pecked his lips. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him, kissing back desperately. Ten moaned at such passion. She tilted her head to the side, giving better access for the two of them, as they deepened the kiss. Lack of air broke them apart as they gasped for breath.

"We need to head back," she whispered as she licked her lips. The boy-who- lived bit back a moan at her motion and nodded. He stood up bringing her up with him. Wrapping the cloak around them both, they walked back to the castle, wiping his face on his sleeve as he went.


End file.
